1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and method for generating an interpolation image to interpolate a new viewpoint from a plurality of original images viewed from different viewpoints, and a computer readable recording medium containing a program for causing a computer to carry out the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image which allows stereoscopic viewing based on a disparity can be acquired with a stereoscopic imaging device, such as a stereo camera, which acquires images using at least a pair of imaging means placed at different positions. Such a stereoscopic imaging device acquires two left right images by imaging the same subject from different viewpoints with the pair of imaging means which are provided with a convergence angle between optical axes thereof, and generates the stereoscopic image, which allows stereoscopic viewing based on a disparity, from the two images.
A technique to store the plurality of images acquired by the stereoscopic imaging device as a single image file has been proposed (see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050243187). According to this technique, these images can be managed as a single image file, thereby preventing large increase of the number of image files.
In stereoscopic imaging, a larger convergence angle between the imaging means for acquiring the stereoscopic images results in a larger disparity between the acquired images. If the disparity between the images is excessively large, a disparity between the left and right images in the horizontal direction on the stereoscopic display plane is too large to provide a natural view. In this case, the disparity between adjacent images can be reduced by estimating a new viewpoint between the positions of the imaging means and generating an interpolation image which interpolates between the two images, thereby allowing good stereoscopic viewing. It should be noted that the viewpoint of the interpolation image to be generated may be estimated not only between the viewpoints of the plurality of images but also outside the viewpoints of the plurality of images.
When the interpolation image is generated in this manner, however, the original images which have been acquired through imaging and the generated interpolation image are managed as separate files. This may often lead to confusion between the original images and the interpolation image, and when the interpolation image is re-created from the original images or only the interpolation image is deleted to reduce the file volume, the original image may erroneously be deleted.